SkyLox - Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by Yotsuba Ai
Summary: Kyle (KkComics) has invited Ty and Adam to his cousin Juliana's Christmas talent show. But Julie has a secret to bringing people together, and once she lays her eyes on Adam and Ty, she knows she's going to have to work her magic. However, little do they know, this girl's "magic" might actually be legitimately real...
1. Chapter 1

**(This is loosely based Good ol' Days and Smile Song, both of which are by The Living Tombstone. Plus, the character of Juliana is basically my counterpart. But apart from that, there's nothing much to say except to enjoy the show!)**

* * *

><p><span>Scene One<span>

Time: 2:46 pm Eastern time  
>Date: December 13th, 2014<br>Place: Center Grove Middle School North, Greenwood, IN, USA

_It's all a big prank. _Ty thought with a sigh. _It has to be. There's only kids for as far as one can see. We're never going to find Kyle or his little cousin in this mess._

Ty and Adam were on the prowl after school to find their friend Kyle so that they could go to his cousin's talent competition in Johnson County. They came all the way to Indiana for this only to find that Kyle nor his cousin could be found anywhere in the mass of kids. Kyle had told the two to meet him and his 7th-grader cousin Juliana near the front office, but apart from the large hoard of children who came pouring out from the hallways and stairwells to their rights and lefts, they were the only ones there. The schoolchildren, surprised to see them there, stared at them when they caught sight of the two. Some girls squealed, "Skylox! Kawaii desu!" Some boys gave them thumbs-up.

Finally, a girl and her three friends walked out of the doors from the 7th grade stairwell. She had short and wavy blonde hair, freckles dotting her face and cheeks, and bronze wire-rimmed glasses. She and a friend of hers waved good-bye to the other two girls and walked towards the two boys. The girl's friend had long chocolate-brown hair and a cute unblemished face.

The two girls walked up to Adam and Ty very calmly, as if they had seen them before. To the two boys standing before her, only the blonde one looked familiar.

"Howdy!" she greeted with a Southern twang. "My name's Juliana. But y'all can call me Julie. This is my friend, Tori. We're doing a duet tonight. You two must be Sky and Deadlox, right?"

"U-umm..." Ty started, unprepared for her only knowing their YouTube names. "Yeah, that's us... But you can call me Ty, and you can call him Mister Fancy-Pants." he jested.

"Hey!" Adam punched Ty in the shoulder playfully. Then he bent down to meet the short-for-her-age child. "Don't listen to him, kiddo. My name's Adam, got it?"

"Right-o!" Julie replied cheerily. "Have you seen Cousin Kyle yet?"

"No, we haven't seen him yet," Ty sighed again, stretching his arms. "Man, that procrastinator's always late for these kind of things."

"Well, Ty," Adam chuckled. "This is KkComics we're talking about here. What'd you expect?"

"...Yeah, I guess you're right..." Ty blushed a little bit and hid his face. That made both Adam, Tori, and Julie giggle.

"You two are so cute, you know that?" Tori joked.

"We are, aren't we?" Adam joshed, smirking at his "friend."

This time, it was the other way around: _Ty_ punched _Adam_ in the shoulder playfully.

"You YouTubers have a funny way of showing love," she laughed.

Now both boys' faces were bright-red. "...L-love?" Adam stuttered nervously. "W-w-well... I wouldn't go _that_ far... I guess you c-could say we're... good acquaintances...?"

"Y-yeah, Adam..." Ty swallowed hard. "L-l-let's just put it that way..."

Julie laughed. She knew that she was going to have to show her true nature with these boys. Only Kyle and Tori knew it: Julie was Cupid in disguise as a human. She had come down to Earth to kiss the world with her gentle grace and try to get people to be more communed with each other. Looks like she was going to have to work her magic on these two as well. _Let's hope they don't figure out my secret before they do kiss, though... _she thought.

~End of Scene One~

* * *

><p><strong>(And there you go! Part one of my first SkyLox fanfiction. Or Scene One, I should say. Sorry if it's shorter than you'd hoped. I'm still a bit of a newb around here. But, <em>ciao, sayonara, Auf Wiedersehen, <em>and all the other ways to say goodbye that I don't have time to type into Google Translate.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(So you know her secret, eh? Well, the summary kind of gave it away, didn't it? But there's another secret that's yet to be revealed, this time about Julie's friend Tori! Stay tuned! But in the meantime, enjoy Scene Two, I guess. On with the show!)**

Scene Two

Time: 3:02 pm Eastern time  
>Date: December 13th, 2014<br>Place: Center Grove Middle School North, Greenwood, IN, USA

A dark-gray Sudan pulled up to the front of the school. Julie and Tori poked their noses up from their books and peered out the glass doors. The window of the car slowly rolled down, and in the driver's seat sat Kyle, waving at Julie and smiling. She perked up and ran over to her friends.

"Guys, come on!" she giggled excitedly. "Cousin Kyle's here! C'mon! We gotta go!"

While Tori and Julie were reading to their hearts' content, Adam and Ty dozed off on the bench outside of the Student Services office. Ty's head rested on Adam's shoulder with Adam's resting atop Ty's head. Once Julie woke them up and they were aware of their place, they both stumbled to their feet and blushed uncontrollably. Julie and Tori giggled at the sight of them being so shy with each other, but to Julie, this just meant that she was probably going to have to work her magic at least twice as hard if she was going to get them to kiss.

Anyway, they all raced out to Kyle's car, Julie's galaxy-pattern backpack lurching back and forth in its weight. Kyle got out of his car to greet his relative.

"Jules!" he called.

"Kylee!" she replied.

They threw themselves into each other's arms in a great big family hug. Adam and Ty just looked at each other awkwardly as they both thought the same thing: _'Jules'? 'Kylee'? Must be a pretty close family._

"And I see you two didn't flake out on me!" Kyle directed his attention to the duo of boys behind Tori and Julie. "I'm sure these two kept you occupied."

"Actually, that brings me to the question I've saved to ask you when you'd get here:" Ty started. "Why are you late? You told us you'd be here by at least 2:55 and it's past 3!"

Kyle inhaled through his teeth nervously. "Ooh, sorry about that. I was doing a Gmod video with my girlfriend and I must have lost track of time."

"Yeah, sure you did..." Adam mumbled as they all piled back into the car.

Just as the car got started up, a light shower of snow began to fall. Julie and Tori stared awestruck out their windows at the winter beauty as the new snow fell gently onto the white blanket already covering the ground. Ty peeked out at it a couple of times, but neither him nor Adam really liked snow anyway.

"So, Jules, how was your day at school?" Kyle asked, pointing his head towards the backseat.

"I asked Patrick out today," Julie replied, sounding a bit sad.

"What did he say?" Adam butted in.

"He said no!" Tori snorted.

"He said no?" Kyle scoffed. "I find that hard to believe, what with you being as talented and pretty as you are. How could boys resist you?"

"Oh, I don't know," she groaned in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe it's because I'm a social inadaptate and everything that comes out of my mouth that isn't singing is total and utter nonsense!"

"Yeah, well, you never know!" he warned. "Some people may _like_ total and utter nonsense, Jules."

"Humph!" she grunted. "You're just saying that 'cause you're my cousin."

There was a short pause in the dialogue before someone spoke again.

"So, Julie..." Ty said. "I hear you're quite the matchmaker. Is that correct?"

"Uhh... Yeah..." Julie tried her best not to sound suspicious. "I guess you could say that."

"And I understand..." he explained. "that you've helped your friend Anita get in good with a boy named Scott."

"How do you know about that?" she inquired nervously.

"Kyle talks about you all the time," Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I see..." She started sweating even though the interior of the car was just getting warmed up. "What else did he tell you about my endeavors?"

"Well," Ty started. "I've also been told that you aided your friend Gabe in getting back together with his girlfriend Bree."

"Yes, that's right," she said.

"Wow, Julie," Adam chuckled. "It looks like you've helped out a lot of people. How do you do it?"

_Crap._ she thought. _If I tell them, I'll get found out and Tori won't ever forgive me. I've got to pin this on something... but what?_ "Tori taught me!" she blurted.

"Huh?" All the boys in the car were collectively confused.

"Yeah, it was all her!" she rambled, winking at her friend to let her know to get in on it. "She took me under her wing as a relationship adviser. I just added my own little bit of trusting spunk to it, and that's how I got so good!"

"Um... Yes, that's it!" Tori mumbled in agreement. "Before she came along, people looked to me for their relationship woes. But after I lost my touch, I taught Julie here my trade! She's kinda taken over the business for me nowadays."

"Cool!" Ty cooed.

For the rest of the car ride to the theater, nobody really said anything. Except when Kyle offered the girls if they wanted to practice their song in the car since he had the CD with him, but they said for him to not do that. They wanted it to be a surprise.

Why is Tori being so suspicious alongside her friend? Well, this may come as a surprise to you, dear reader, but Tori is secretly Eros, the Greek version of Cupid while Julie/Cupid is the Roman version of Eros. Why are they not boys? The gods thought that girls are more capable of bringing people together rather than boys, so they turned them into girls and sent them to Earth.

~End of Scene Two~

* * *

><p><strong>(I don't think there's really much to say at all, intro or outro. All I can really say is, what did you think of the plot twist of Tori being Eros? Don't answer that. I'm not prepared for bad critiquing. So as always, <em>ciao, sayonara, Auf Wiedersehen, <em>and all the other ways to say goodbye that I don't have time to type into Google Translate.)**


End file.
